Forbidden Love
by kimjaejoongbiased
Summary: My name is Justin Bieber and I’m in love with my own sister. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Worst Day

**Forbidden Love**

Summary: My name is Justin Bieber and I'm in love with my own sister. R&R!

Chapter 1: Worst Day

The sun went through my window, I sat up on my bed and yawned. I stood up and went to the bathroom. After I finished taking a shower I went out from the bathroom wearing a purple t-shirt with dark blue jeans. I shook my hair and blew dry it. After that I went downstairs and saw my Mom cooked some pancakes and my sister, Alice. She was listening to her IPod. She looks so gorgeous.

I guess my sister realized that someone is staring at her. Because she turned around and smiled. I smiled back and sat down next to her.

"Hey Alice, good morning sis."I greeted her.

"Good morning to you too Justin."She replied.

"So, what are you listening to?"I asked her.

"Taylor Swift, 'Today Was A Fairytale'."She answered.

"I love her! She's an amazing girl!"

"Yes she is."

My Mom approached us with plates on her hands. She put the plates in front of us and she sat down across me.

Before we eat, we prayed together. And after we finished eating me and Alice said goodbye to my Mom and went to school. When we arrived we walked together inside.

"Hey Justin, what's you first subject?"Alice asked.

"Biology, urgh! I hate Biology! How 'bout you?"I asked back.

"Math…I guess, we meet at the break?"

"Okay…bye sis."I hugged her. When we pulled away I narrowed my eyes to see her boyfriend, Chuck. That asshole put his hand around my Alice's shoulders. Urgh! I hate that guy! Alice mouthed me goodbye and left with that jerk. And yeah, I'm still glaring at him. Yeah, I kinda obvious. But everyone thought I'm just overprotective brother. So, yeah…haha.

"Still has a crush on your sister, huh?"I turned around saw my best friend, Ryan standing there with that annoying smirk on his face.

"Shut up Ryan!"I started to walk leaving him alone.

"Haha, don't be mad. But I mean come on, you gotta move on Justin. Many girls likes you…and hello she's your **sister**."Ryan started to blabber the things he always said.

"I know, you said that so many times. But I can't Ryan. She's so pretty and nice. I love everything about her, her eyes, her hair, her smile…"I imagined Alice's smile. "Aw…she's so cute…"

"Geez…can you be stop that gross imagination? You like a girl you know?"He said looking at me in disgust.

"Sorry, but I love her so much…"

"Yeah, yeah, heard that a lot. Just let's go, the class just want to start."

****

When I just arrived at my locker I saw the most disgusting thing ever. Chuck got his tongue in Alice's throat. I felt my body was burning holding my anger. Ryan tried to hold me.

"Justin, don't."Ryan warned me, but he failed I approached them and tapped Chuck's shoulder. He turned around and I smiled at him. He raised his eyes brow at me.

"Justin? What's wrong?"Alice asked confusedly.

"This is what's wrong."I hit that guy's face and Alice gasped. After that there was a fight between us.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"I heard people shouted. I continued to hit his face. Oh, fyi don't get me wrong. I didn't fight with a boy that younger than me. He has a same age as me. Yeah, Alice dated a older guy.

"Justin! Stop!"Alice pulled my hand but I ignored her and continued to hit him again.

"JUSTIN DREW BIEBER!"I stopped and turned around. I saw Alice with her hands on her hips glaring at me. I gulped and got off of him.

"Let me talk to you for a second."She grabbed my hand and left the others dumbfounded. When we far away enough Alice stared at me with scary face.

"Justin, why do you hit my boyfriend?"She asked.

"Uh…"I looked down at my feet playing with my fingers nervously. "I just…uh…"

"Don't uh me! Answer Justin…"Her voice was getting softer. "Why do you always sad and mad when I with another guy like you are jealous or something…wait! Don't tell me you…"She looked at me with widened eyes. I sighed.

"Okay…honesty time. Alice…listen…"I held her hands.

"I love you…not as sister…you know what I mean?"I stared at her eyes.

"You mean…you like me as a lover?"She asked me.

"Yeah…"I looked down.

"Oh my god! No…"She shook her head.

"Alice…"She shook her head and ran away.

"Damn!"I kicked the wall in front of me and tears started to come out from my eyes. I shouldn't tell her.

****

I waited Alice in front of the school gate. After a few minutes waiting she appeared and seems scared to see me. I sighed and approached her.

"Alice…I understand if you disgust me…but I must take you home."I said. She just nodded and followed me to my car. Yes, I have a car. I'm sixteen. After I went in to my car, I stared the machine and drove away. In the way home Alice didn't talk at all. But I knew she was staring at me.

***

I was laying down on my room when my door opened at Alice appeared. I stood up immediately.

"Alice?"

"Hey Justin…can I talk to you?"She asked nervously.

"Sure…"She sat down on my computer chair. I guess she still scared at me.

"Uh…About you feeling toward me…uh…I love you too Justin…but not as a lover…as a brother…So…I can't…"She stood up and ran off.

I looked down sadly. I guess she's not the one for me? What am I thinking? First, she's my sister, two she has a boyfriend. Should I give up? Urgh! I'm so confuse! THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!

**Hey guys! That's my new story! Tell me what you guys think! I know I haven't finished 'One Time' yet. But I promise I will update as fast as I could…Review guys! Love ya!**

**XOXO**

**Adeline**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Alice's POV

Oh my God! I'm so confuse right now! Justin said he likes me, wait, wait. No he don't **likes** me, he **LOVES **me! I never imagined that my own brother fell in love with me! After that confession of his. I never talked to him again. I'm freaking out. Seriously, I don't know what to do.

Justin's POV

First I wanna say I have a bad luck, second Alice rejected me, third she **NEVER** talk to me anymore! Not even once word like 'hi', or somethin' seriously **NOTHING** at all. I'm so sad and frustrated right now…Now, I'm just chilling out in my room, strumming my guitar and singing sad songs. Yeah, I'm pathetic.

When I'm in the middle of my singing thing my door opened and I stood up immediately and was hoping that it was Alice. But it's not, it's Christian my brother. Well, he's not my real brother. He's my best friend but we're just so close and we look alike so we like brothers. Anyway, he was staring at me with that confuse face because of my excitement.

"What is wrong with you, dude?"He asked still looking at me weirdly.

"Nothing…really…"I replied. There's no way I'm gonna tell him about Alice. He will freak out and said things like 'What are you thinking? She's your sister dude!' or 'Are you crazy or something? There are many girls that have a crush on you! Why her?' I can't even imagine that.

"It's like something to me. You cover something from me, you can't lie to me Justin. We've been friend since we were toddlers."Great, he knew. Is this kid has a six sense or something?

"Come on tell me, I can help you."He said and sat down next to me. Yeah right, I rolled my eyes. The only person who can help me right now is Alice herself.

"I can't tell you Chris, I'm sorry."I replied with apologetic looks. He looked shock.

"O-kay then, so what's up?"He asked with grin on his face. He's such a nice kid. I know he was hurt that I didn't trust him.

"Nothing much, you know, just singing around."I replied.

"What song?"He asked.

"You know…stuff."I replied nervously. He was nodding his head.

"So, what's brought you here?"I changed the topic.

"Nothing, I'm just bored at home, so I thought I will take a little visit."He grinned.

"Oh…so what do you want to do?"I asked.

"I don't know, it's your house."He shrugged his shoulders.

"How about we just play basketball at park?"I suggested.

"That sounds good, come on."He stood up, I followed him and we went downstairs. When we arrived, I froze. Alice and Chuck was making out on the couch at my living room.

"Ew…Alice get a room…"Christian said in disgust. Alice turned around and shocked to see me. I looked at her sadly.

"Come on Christian, leave that two love birds alone."I walked away.

"Okay. Seriously guys, if you want to make out. First, get a room!"Christian yelled because I was dragging him away.

"Slow down dude."He protested and I let him go. After a few minutes of walking we arrived at the park.

After I finished played basketball with Christian I walked home with sweat all over my body. When I arrived at my house I opened the door and went to the kitchen immediately. I went to the fridge and grabbed some water bottle and drank it.

"Justin."I choke on my drink and coughed loudly. It was Alice's voice, I turned around and there she is stood there with nervous face.

"Uh…what's up sis?"I tried to be normal as I can be. But I failed, my voice got high and she laughed at me. She laughed? Wow…it's been a long time.

"You're so funny Justin, I mean your voice…hahaha…"She laughed harder.

"Shut up Alice."I covered my mouth and blushed.

"Hahaha! That's the first time I've ever see you blush!"She laughed again. Okay, enough. I started to tickle her waist.

"Say you sorry…"I said.

"Hahaha! It's tickle! Let go Justin!"

"What? I can't hear you!"

"I'm sorry!"I let her go.

"Good."After that there was an awkward silence between us.

"So…you don't hate me anymore?"I asked nervously.

"I never hate you Justin! It's just so confusing…"

"Oh…okay then, I just give you some time…please, think about it."I held her hand and went to my room to take a shower. After I finished I took my guitar and strummed it gently. I started to sing the song that I just wrote 1 week ago.

_You know you love me_

_I know you care_

_Just shout whenever and I'll be there_

_You want my love_

_You want my heart_

_And we will never ever ever be apart_

_Are we an item?_

_Girl, quit playin'_

_We're just friend what are you sayin'?_

_Said there's another look right in my eyes_

_My first love broke my heart for the first time_

"First I'm not your friend I'm your sister."I turned around and saw Alice with grin plastered on her face. "Second, am I really your first love?"

"Yeah…you are…"I looked down blushing.

"Wow…can I hear the rest of the song please?"She asked as she sat down beside me.

"Alright."I sang again

_And I was like _

_Baby, baby, baby, oh_

_Like, baby, baby, baby, no_

_Like, baby baby, baby oh_

_Thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

_Oh, for you_

_I would've done whatever_

_And I just can't believe we ain't together_

_I wanna play cool_

_But I'm losin' u_

_I'll buy you anything_

_I'll buy you any ring_

_And now I'm in pieces_

_Baby, fix me_

_And please shake me till I wake up from this bad dream_

_I'm going down, down, down, down_

_And I just can't believe my first love won't be around_

I kept singing and singing and Alice was looking at me with smile on her face. I smiled back at her.

"Justin…"I looked at her as I stopped singing.

"About your confession…"She coughed for a while. I can feel my heart beating faster and faster. She looked up with nervous look and blush on her face. Aw..so cute…Justin snap out of it and listen to her!

"Yes?"

"Can you give me some time first?"My eyes widened in shock. What did she just say…? I heard that right right? Justin you idiot! Of course it's just your imagination!

"Justin..? So what do you say?"I looked up, God it's not my imagination! I hugged her tightly.

"Of course Alice!"I grinned happily as she laughed.

My life isn't that bad after all, Justin Bieber score once again everybody!

**Hey guys, I don't know if u still remember me or not…I'm sorry I haven't update for almost a year…because I'm depressed because my One Time fic suddenly disappear from here…anyway, please review…I'm trying to update for you**

**Xoxo**

**Adeline**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Freaking Math Test 

Justin's POV  
KRINGGGGGG! 

Argh….what the heck? Those annoying sounds is disturbing my beauty sleep. I covered my ears with my pillows, but guess what? The sounds still annoyed the hell out of me, oh great. I groaned and sat up, turned the alarm clock, ruffling my hairs. What day is it today again? I looked at the calendar hanging beside the table and my eyes widened immediately. OH MY GOSH! Today is 2 January, ah damn, damn , D to the A to the M to the N, what is it spelled? Yeah DAMN. 

If you wondering why I'm freaking out right now, because today I have a Math test! Yeah! A freaking Math test! Yeah I hate Math. Everybody does, well…except for smarty kids who got medal or nerds. Anywho, I ran to the bathroom and started my morning routine, brushed my teeth. After that I took a shower, stood up in front of the mirror dried my hairs with towel, shook it off in 5 minutes. TADAAA, my awesome hairs looks good as always. I smiled to the mirror and went to the closet to wear some clothes.

I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs, I saw my whole family there. Dad was reading a newspaper, Mom was cooking our breakfast and Alice was listening to her IPod like always. I sat down on the chair, smelled the breakfast scent. 

"So…what do we have for breakfast?"Silence…o-kay..I'm being ignored. My Mom served the breakfast on the table. It's some scrambled eggs and some sausages. Wow…it looks good, what? I'm hungry. I dig in immediately in fast speed, oh and I choke. UHUK UHUK . 

"Justin! Are you okay?"Alice patted my back, oh…she cared about me. She gave me water and I drank it, I breathed. 

"I'm fine..heheh, thanks sis." I smiled charmingly at her. She blushed, oh wow she blushed. SO CUTE! 

"Oh, Justin I heard you have a Math test today. Have you studied?"My Mom asked me. Once again, I choke. Oh Lord. Once again I drank the water that Alice gave me and smiled innocently at my Mom. 

"Mom…Mother, Mother, Mother…you see yesterday I was so tired, I got basketball club, after I got home. I crashed like a light and fell asleep. So I don't have time for study..heheheh.."I scratched my neck, I saw my Dad shaking his head. 

"J—" 

"Anyway! I'm late already! Bubye everyone!" I dashed outside, holding my bag before my Mom began her long lectures. 

"Justin! Wait for me!"I heard Alice shouting my name, so I stopped in front of the house and waited for her. Ah, there she is. 

"Hahaha Justin, are you that scared of Mom's lectures?"She laughed. I pouted a bit and looked away. 

"What..? it's boring.."I said quietly. She giggled.  
"Okay, come on." She pulled my hand and walked. Wait, she holding my hand. I was looking at our hands linked together perfectly as I walked with her. 

I stared at the paper in front of me, oh my mother nature. What the hell is this thing? It looked scary! So scary I told you, looking at the title already gave me chill to my body. you think that title scary? I do. Oh Justin, why don't you study last night? Maybe you will able to do it—wait, Justin Bieber you still can't able to do it even though you have studied? Remember? The last Math test, it's not turned out that well. 

I ruffled my hairs in frustration looking at the paper, sweat started to form on my forehead. Calm down Justin, you can do it… Okay…looked at the first question. 

1. A three digit number consists of 7, 8 and one more number. When these digits are reversed and subtracted from the original number the answer yielded will be consisting of the same digits arranged yet in a different order. Solve the word problem and find the another digit?  
….5 minutes later. Alright, take a breathe Justin. Look at the second question. 

2. [x^(3)+y^(3)]/[7y] * [28y^(3)]/[4x+4y]  
Oh dear…looking at those x'es already giving me headache. I skipped that question and looked at next question, and the next question, and the next question.  
….I GAVE UP! I banged my face on the table and closed my eyes. Oh..my head…After a few minutes…okay 20 minutes I rose up again and did the test the best I could. 

Kringggggg! 

"Okay guys! Drop your pen and collected the papers to the front of the class!"I'M DEAD. Whatever. I gave the teacher my paper, she stared at it and shook her head at me. What? I can't do it. I went back to my table and rested my head on the table and closed my eyes. 

"Hey Justin, how is it?"I heard Ryan's voice asked me.  
"Don't even ask, now leave me alone."I said and fell asleep.

UPDATED! PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! ^^ I'm gonna continue this fanfic.


End file.
